Quiero Que Vuelvas Candace
by Sharlotte Soubirous
Summary: Candace ha muerto. Phineas ha descubierto quien es su verdadero padre. Ha llegado una nueva estudiante a la escuela, ¿Que pasa? ¿Acaso es Candace?
1. Dolor

**Quiero Que Vuelvas Candace**

Hola espero que puedan disfrutar esta historia. Es la primera que hago de Phineas y Ferb. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo la historia es mía.

**Quiero Que Vuelvas Candace: Capitulo 1: Dolor.**

Dolor.

Esa era sensación que podías ver en los ojos de Phineas Flynn. El chico de 11 años estaba tumbado en su cama. Las cortinas estaban corridas y no dejaban entrar la luz a la habitación que compartía con su hermanastro Ferb. Aunque le consideraba su hermano de sangre. El día de ayer fue sombrío y el peor de la vida del joven inventor. Pues ayer la vio por última vez. Le regaño por última vez. Y lo más importante la vio reír y respirar por última vez. Los ojos de Phineas se abrieron y miraron al oscuro techo, recordando todo lo acontecido. Su hermana mayor Candace Flynn de 16 años murió y todo por culpa del estupido de Jeremy Johnson. Phineas empuño las manos, si Johnson no se hubiese besado con esa chica "accidentalmente" como según dijo el tipo ese, Candace jamás hubiera salido corriendo y nada de esto estaría pasando.

Tocan la puerta pero el no esta interesado en abrir.

La puerta se abre de golpe dejando entrar la luz. Phineas se cubre el rostro, la luz le quema, no quiere sentirla. El sabe que es su hermano Ferb. Así que se descubre el rostro y le mira algo enojado.

-Phineas, te están buscando Jeremy y… Phineas no dejo continuar a Ferb.

-¡NO QUIERO HABLAR CON EL MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡DILE QUE SE LARGUE O YO VOY A MATARLO! Phineas Grito tan fuerte que no solo le provoco un susto tremendo a Ferb, sino que Linda y Lawrence corrieran a ver por que Phineas gritara de esa manera.

-Phineas ¿Por qué has gritado? Le pregunto Lawrence a Phineas mientras podía ver el estado en que se encontraba Phineas.

Phineas tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados por sus mejillas se podían ver los ríos secos de lagrimas, toda su ropa estaba desordenada y la sonrisa que siempre le caracterizaba ya no estaba mas en sus labios. Iba de mal en peor, Lawrence sospecho que Ferb le dijo algo relacionado con Jeremy, pues Phineas nunca se había puesto así.

-Entonces le digo que…

-¡LARGUENSE TODOS YA!- Lo último que lograron ver todos los que estaban en la habitación fue a un Phineas cerrar violentamente la puerta- ¿Por qué tu Candace? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tu y no yo?-Dijo Phineas mientras se tomaba la cabeza y las lagrimas volvían a surcar su rostro-¡Quiero verte de nuevo Candace! ¡**QUIERO REGRESARTE LA VIDA, CANDACE!**

Grito estallando en más lagrimas.

En la planta baja de la casa Flynn-Fletcher. 

-Lo siento Jeremy, pero no estamos para tu hipocresía, Phineas quiere matarte y nosotros no queremos verte por aquí. Dijo Lawrence mientras abrazaba a su esposa y Ferb solo lo miraba con desprecio.

-¡QUE NO LO OISTE, LARGO! Exclamo Linda mientras lloraba y echaba a Jeremy de la casa, solo con mirarlo podía volver a vivir el momento en que su hija le sonreía y se despedía de este mundo.

-Pero… Balbuceo Jeremy.

-¡LARGO! Ahora fue Ferb quien lo echo.

Jeremy no tuvo alternativa y no le quedo de otra más que irse de la propiedad de los Flynn-Fletcher.

Linda sollozo fuertemente en brazos de su esposo y Ferb dejo caer una lágrima de su rostro. El hogar que un día se vio lleno de risas, reclamos y uno que otro invento, había dejado de brillar como antes, ahora solo había dolor, tristeza y angustia. Linda nunca vería a su hija vestida para graduarse de la universidad, nunca la vería vestida de blanco, nunca la vería ser madre, nunca tendría dos nietos llamados Javier y Amanda, nunca volvería a llamarla mama. **Estaba muerta y Linda siempre lloraría en su honor. **

Lawrence no sabia que era peor ver sufrir a su esposa o la muerte de su joven hija. Ambas eran tristes y desgarradoras, el la había cuidado desde que tenia 6 años. Había sido su padre 10 años, y eso el tiempo no podía borrarlo.

Ferb suspiraba, ella le prometió que el día de su boda lo prepararía todo. Muerta esta ahora. ¿Cómo va a cumplir su promesa? ¿Cómo? Ella no estaría vestida para la ocasión y no lo ayudaría, Ferb no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a llorar al igual que su familia; solo un ambiente de muerte se podía sentir en esa casa que un día se vio envuelta en felicidad.

Perry miraba sufrir a su familia. Recién regresaba de una batalla con el doctor Doofenshmirtz y no podía evitar sufrir al igual que todos, si ellos estaban así, ¿Cómo estaría Phineas? Realmente mal, y con su mirada llena de lágrimas se quito su sombrero del agente "P", iba con ellos cuando:

-Agente "P" Nuestras mas sinceras condolencias por lo ocurrido, Carl, fue al hospital y supo lo que paso. Tienes el día libre. Dijo el mayor monograma y desapareció del árbol de donde le hablo a Perry.

Perry se metió por uno de los lugares secretos que estaban en la casa y entro en la habitación de Phineas, el solo lloraba amargamente.

-¡Oh! ¡Ahí estas Perry! Exclamo Phineas y abrazo a Perry, para finalmente quedarse dormido mientras susurraba, el nombre de su hermana fallecida.

**Notas de la autora.**

Díganme como les pareció. Déjenme un review si quieren saber como murió Candace. Díganme si esta bien, mal, o si les gusta o no.

Esta historia tendrá varios capítulos. Espero que les haya gustado :D


	2. Verdad Oculta

Hola a todos esta es la continuación de Quiero Que Vuelvas Candace. Espero que puedan disfrutarla y gracias a todos los que dejaron Reviews, alertas y favoritos. Ya saben los personajes de Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Este capitulo tendrá algo de violencia, así que están advertidos.

**Quiero que vuelvas Candace: Capitulo 2: Verdad Oculta.**

Las horas habían transcurrido lentamente y al sepelio de Candace habían asistido muchas personas entre ellas: Las Bettys, las Exploradoras, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Love Handel, en fin eran muchos los asistentes. También estaban entre ellos: El mayor Monograma, Carl, la tía Tiana y Doofenshmirtz, este último diría algo al final del sepelio que le congelaría la sangre a Phineas.

Suzy Johnson sonreía para sus adentros, al fin era la favorita. Decidió molestar a los hermanos de la ahora muerta Candace, esta broma le costaría muy caro a la pequeña rubia quien no se imaginaba lo que le ocurriría por jugar una broma de tal magnitud. Se acerco silenciosamente al sillón donde se encontraban sentados Phineas y su hermanastro Ferb. Phineas era consolado por Isabella y Ferb solo suspiraba en silencio, las lágrimas de Phineas eran como gotas de rocío interminables, justo en ese momento, Suzy se acerco a los hermanos y grito:

-¡Ya que son tan inteligentes por que no, crean una maquina que le regrese la vida a la "pelos de escoba "de su hermana, que por cierto esta muerta!

-Es imposible. Dijo Ferb; estaba comenzando a preocuparse su hermano menor, estaba escuchando las palabras de la niña, pero por lo ocurrido horas antes, sentía que algo malo iba a pasar.

No estaba equivocado.

-Pero ustedes saben hacer de todo y… Suzy no podía evitar sonreír quería verlos sufrir.

-Es Imposible. Ya oíste a mi hermanastro, es imposible. Phineas se estaba controlando esa niña lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, si esa niña no se callaba el tendría que callarla y eso no seria bueno.

-Pueden hacer todo menos regresar la vida que patéticos son.

-Cállate Suzy. Por lo menos tenle un poco de respeto a mi hermana, que lo que digas de mi me vale. Dijo Phineas, sus ojos no demostraban ya dolor, si no odio.

-Tu hermana era una entrometida. Bien merecido se lo tenía. Las palabras de Suzy eran venenosas, ella no lo notaba pero Phineas se le acercaba más y más.

-Cállate. Phineas se estaba enojando.

-Fue divertido verla volar por los aires y luego estrellarse contra el piso. Suzy cada vez más sellaba su destino.

-¡CALLATE, YA! -Phineas le dio un puñetazo a la niña. Mientras le daba mas decía entrecortadamente- ¡TU NO ERES NADIE PARA REIRTE DE SU MUERTE TE EXIGO RESPETO, MALDITA! ¡TE MATARE SI NO TE LARGAS!

Los puños de Phineas se iban manchando de sangre, de los golpes dados Suzy estaba quedando inconsciente, si los padres de Phineas no hacían algo ya, el se convertiría en un asesino. Ferb no esperaría que eso ocurriera, tomo a Phineas de los hombros tratando de alejarlo de la niña; le estaba haciendo daño a Suzy y de paso a el mismo. Phineas le llamo "hermanastro" y para ser sincero a Ferb no le gusto que le llamara hermanastro si siempre le había dicho "hermano" Linda trato de hacer que su hijo soltara a la Johnson le hacia daño y Linda tenia miedo, su hijo había reaccionado mal, su verdadero padre estaba ahí y si Phineas había reaccionado así, no quería imaginarse como lo haría al saber la verdad.

Al final Phineas soltó a la mal herida Suzy, mientras gritaba:

-¡SUELTENME, JURO QUE LA VOY A MATAR SUELTENME! Phineas quería soltarse del agarre de Ferb, para seguir golpeando a Suzy, quien corrió a los brazos de su hermano.

Jeremy se acerco a Phineas con la intención de patearlo, pero la patada le salio al revés. Phineas lo pateo con fuerza en el único lugar vulnerable de un hombre (no me hagan decirlo) haciendo que el joven cayese al piso sujetándose la sección afectada. Pero las cosas no terminaban ahí, Phineas comenzó a gritar más fuerte:

-¡TODOS USTEDES NO SON MAS QUE UNOS HIPOCRATAS, LARGUENSE QUIERO ESTAR SOLO! ¡LARGO! El corazón del pelirrojo estaba cambiando poco a poco, se estaba oscureciendo minuto a minuto.

-¡PHINEAS! Grito Lawrence las cosas se estaban saliendo de control.

Para calmar al pelirrojo Isabella, tuvo que sacar su insignia de enfermería y tuvo que aplicarle a Phineas un calmante, eso lo calmo por unas tres horas en las cuales los presentes dieron el pésame a la familia, y si se le acercaban a Phineas median su distancia. Hasta Buford tuvo su distancia y Baljeet no tuvo el valor de acercársele.

Solo faltaban dos personas. Linda suspiro. El momento de la verdad había llegado. El sepelio fue corto y sin mayores contratiempos, la ceremonia había terminado y a Candace la habían enterrado ya, en la tierra a la cual pertenecía. Phineas se dejo caer pesadamente de rodillas frente a la tumba de su querida hermana, las lagrimas se habían vuelto a ser presentes en el rostro del pelirrojo quien solo podía llorar y lamentarse de pronto sintió la presencia de alguien cerca de el, pero el no quería voltear a ver si era algún Johnson no tendría compasión de el, pero no era ninguno de esa familia, quienes eran realmente eran Perry, su ornitorrinco, su madre, su padrastro, Vanessa, Ferb, y Doofenshmirtz. Phineas vio un poco confundido la escena. Al final solo quedaron Linda y Doofenshmirtz.

-La vida sigue muchacho. Dijo Heinz mientras trataba de acariciarle la cabeza a Phineas.

-Para usted tal vez. Contesto Phineas sin siquiera mirarle.

-Phineas esa no es forma de hablarle a tu padre. Dijo Linda quien suspiro resignada.

-¡¿Qué? Exclamo Phineas más confundido y resentido de lo que ya estaba; su sangre se congelo de golpe.

**Notas de la autora:**

No me quedo como quería, pero peor es nada. Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews. Gracias a todos los que le comentaron, leyeron, pusieron alertas y favoritos. Gracias en realidad me inspiraban para seguir.


	3. Phineas Doofenshmirtz

Hola a todos aquí esta el 3er capitulo de "Quiero que vuelvas Candace" Espero que lo disfruten y ya saben: Los personajes de Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen, solamente la historia. La historia ha cambiado. Phineas ya no se va a suicidar como lo tenia planeado, ahora la historia tomo otro rumbo. Lean Summary para más información. Gracias a todos los que han leído la historia.

**Quiero Que Vuelvas Candace: Capitulo**** 3: Phineas Doofenshmirtz **

Una semana había transcurrido desde la muerte de Candace Flynn. Y su pequeño hermano estaba castigado. Si señoras y señores Phineas Flynn estaba castigado, y todo por lo acontecido en una fiesta a la cual el niño fue invitado y en cual hizo una que otra locura. Phineas conoció a su otra "familia": Los Doofenshmirtz y ahora el ya no era mas Phineas Flynn; si no que era Phineas Doofenshmirtz.

_-Mama, en enserio es necesario que vayamos a esa fiesta. Dijo de mala gana el pequeño inventor llamado Phineas._

_-Si. Phineas tu vas a conocer a tu otra familia. Dijo Linda mientras le entregaba a Phineas la ropa __que iba a utilizar en dicha celebración, la cual consistía en la ropa que Phineas usaba normalmente. _

_-Mama, yo ya conozco a mi medio hermana Vanessa, a mi tío __Roger lo conozco pues es el alcalde de Danville y a la ex mujer de mi padre; Charlene la conozco pues un día Ferb y yo buscábamos la muñeca de Candace…_

_Phineas se quedo callado de golpe. El solo__ recordar que ella ya no esta le parte de nuevo el corazón, aun es solo un niño y no comprende los misterios de la muerte. El pequeño solo suspiro en silencio._

_-Solo ellos son mi familia ¿A quien __más debo conocer?_

_-A tus abuelos, Phineas._

_Phineas iba mirando por la ventana; lo hacia callado como nunca lo había sido…ese día conocería a sus abuelos y diría una que otra verdad. Al fin habían llegado. Tan preguntas por hacer y tan pocas respuestas. _

_-Te recogeré a las 5 de la tarde. Pórtate bien._

_-¿No te quedaras?_

_-No Phineas, tengo que ir a mi clase de cocina, lo siento. Dijo la madre de Phineas __un poco apenada._

_-Bien si no vas a quedarte, entonces déjame solo. Phineas dejo a su madre con la palabra en la boca, pues comenzó a caminar en dirección al lugar de la fiesta._

_Phineas miro fijamente el lugar de la fiesta, toco la puerta y de golpe la misma fue abierta por su media hermana Vanessa quien estaba acompañada por un chico, según tenia entendido Phineas el joven se llama Jhonny, Vanessa lo invito a pasar y Phineas solo asintió y entro al lugar; una casa rustica alemana._

_-¡Al fin llego mi hijo!- Phineas suspiro, el que hablo fue su padre, el doctor Doofenshmirtz. Quien lo acerco muy feliz a su familia, ya que Phineas era el retrato vivo de su padre, la única diferencia era el color del cabello y la nariz- El es Phineas Doofenshmirtz, anuncio muy feliz el doctor._

_-Pues no se que decir. ¡Felicidades Heinz por engendrar un bastardo! ¿Y donde rayos esta la otra bastarda? Dijo la madre de Doofenshmirtz._

_-¡Abuela, por favor! Dijo Vanessa, hasta para ella el insulto fue horrible._

_Phineas no estaba de humor para es__cuchar como una ancianita lo iba a estar insultando ¿Cómo se atrevió a llamarlo bastardo a el y a su verdadera hermana? Phineas no pensó y dijo:_

_-Vaya yo aquí soy un bastardo, mientras que usted es la vieja que tiene un hijo preferido y lo tiene por mimado.__ Dijo fríamente mientras se ganaba varias miradas de asombro._

_-¿Qué dijiste?_

_-Lo que escucho. Usted tiene __preferencias con el "Tío" Roger, solo por que puede patear una pelota, por que es alcalde de la ciudad, solo por que usted es una vieja majadera que solo quiso tener un hijo. ¿Y mi padre donde queda? El es su hijo mayor, usted lo puso de nomo de jardin, le quito su infancia, herencia, y nunca le dio amor. Así que no se haga la ofendida. Mi padre solo ha querido impresionarla y usted le sale con "Pues no se que decir, ¡Felicidades Heinz por engendrar un bastardo! ¿Y donde rayos esta la otra bastarda?" Que le quede claro usted para mi, JAMÁS, va a ser mi abuela y YO NUNCA DEJO QUE INSULTEN A MI HERMANA. RESPETE SU MEMORIA, ELLA ESTA MUERTA POR SI NO ESTA ENTERADA. Escucho bien. Y la cosa no termina aquí…tu…dijo Phineas señalando a Roger._

_-¿Yo? Pregunto Roger confundido._

_-Si tu…el mimado…el que se cree el mejor solo por que es el menor…solo por que es alcalde…solo por que puede patear una pelota…solo por que es musculoso…si eres mejor en todo esto dime ¿Por qué no tienes una familia? Mujer, hijos o ¿Acaso eres gay? Tengo entendido que tienes 40 años, vaya a esa edad mi abuelo ya era mi abuelo…no como tu, que solo tiene una sonrisa falsa en la cara, con la cual quiere ganarse al pueblo…__claro lo logra por que el pueblo es tan estupido para no darse cuenta del tipo de líder que tienen. Usted también es el culpable de que mi hermana muriera, usted nunca puso letreros de "Pasan vehículos" "Cuidado zona estudiantil" NUNCA PUSO NADA Y POR SU CULPA AHORA CANDACE ESTA MUERTA._

_El clima se tornaba pesado y Phineas aun no había terminado._

_-Vanessa, tu no te salvas de tu __sermón, ¿Cómo es posible que te avergüences de papa? Yo que acabo de conocerlo me parece increíble su trabajo y tu te avergüenzas. ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que el "Tío" Roger, sea tu padre verdad? Si como siempre en esta familia hay preferencias: Roger…Roger… y mas Roger… ¿Por qué no pueden darse cuenta que el es un ser humano? El tiene sentimientos, el también llora, ama, se avergüenza, se siente mal…el también es como ustedes ¿Cuál es su gana de ignorarlo? ¿De hacerle de menos? Vanessa deberías estar agradecida, tu si has convivido 16 años con tu padre, no como yo que me he había pasado 11 años preguntándome ¿Quién es mi verdadero padre? Yo por lo menos no reniego mi sangre, como otros._

_Doofenshmirtz tenia deseos de llorar de felicidad…su hijo decía la verdad…y no podía evitar estar orgulloso de su hijo. Podía ver como su madre y hermano se lamentaban por haberle hecho de menos tanto tiempo…su hija solo miraba al piso, ella también se había dado cuenta de que su padre no era eterno en esta vida… Doofenshmirtz completamente conmovido abrazo a su hijo…quien estaba en blanco pensando en los buenos momentos vividos con su hermana._

_Aunque eso no salvo a Phineas de un buen castigo__ de parte de su madre._

_-Phineas estas castigado. Dijo __Linda mientras lo hacia entrar en el auto._

_-No lo castigues solo __me defendió. Dijo Heinz mientras trataba de salvar a su hijo de un castigo._

_-Yo lo trato como quiera. __Linda dejo con la palabra en la boca a Heinz pues se fue. Llegaron rápido a su casa. Linda solo miro con tristeza como su hijo subía las escaleras y entraba a su habitación (Phineas ahora tenia habitación propia) y tiraba la puerta y la cerraba con fuerza._

-Mañana es mi primer día de clases. Susurro Phineas al viento.


	4. ¿Por que?

Hola a todos esta es la continuación de "Quiero que vuelvas Candace" espero que les guste y perdonen por el tiempo por el cual no he actualizado, en primera se que excusa no tengo; pero mi compu se descompuso y no tenia inspiración. Ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia.

**Quiero Que Vuelvas Candace: Capitulo 4: ¿Por qué? **

Phineas se levanto muy temprano el día siguiente. Su primer día de clases había regresado como la espuma del mar; el antes se encontraba ansioso por volver y contarle a todos sus amigos sobre todas sus maravillosas aventuras, pero ahora de sus labios lo único que podía salir eran sollozos e insultos. El pequeño pelirrojo ya no quería saber nada más de la vida. Su hermanastro, como ahora lo llamaba dormía en el cuarto en cual ambos estaban antes de la muerte de Candace. Phineas dormía en el cuarto de huéspedes. Ya no quería más compañía, ni ser feliz de nuevo. Cambio por completo su ropa; ya no era aquella playera naranja con blanco y su pantaloneta azul, ahora toda su ropa era de color negro y su peinado había cambiado completamente, ahora un gran mechón de cabello caía sobre su ojo izquierdo.

-Phineas, Ferb. ¡El desayuno esta servido! Exclamo Lawrence padre de Ferb y padrastro de Phineas.

Ambos niños se apresuraron a bajar; el pelirrojo sabia que a nadie le iba a gustar su nueva manera de vestir y actuar, pero a el ya no le importaba mas el que dirán; su corazón se lleno nuevamente de dolor y amargura, calculo el tiempo necesario; y cuando el resto de su familia ya estaban en la mesa bajo y se sentó frente a sus padres.

-¡Phineas! ¿Qué significa esto? Le pregunto su madre; acto seguido Phineas la ignoro por completo y subió sus pies a la mesa mientras leía una revista sobre suicidio y muerte.

Los ojos de Linda se llenaron de lágrimas; Ferb se quedo sin aire y Lawrence no supo que hacer, sus gafas cayeron al suelo ante tal escena.

-Phineas-Susurro Ferb-Baja los pies de la mesa. Sabia perfectamente que con la muerte de Candace; Phineas ya no era el mismo, el mayor temor de Ferb, era que ya no volviera jamás aquel pequeño inventor que solía reírse a toda hora y que llevase una nueva idea en su mente.

-Cállate Fletcher. Fue lo único que el joven pelirrojo le dijo a su hermano de buena manera en esa larga mañana de comienzo de clases.

El corazón de Ferb se rompió de golpe; las únicas dos veces en las cuales Phineas había demostrado desesperación y enojo habían sido en el viaje que habían hecho al rededor del mundo y con Candace. Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos y una lágrima silenciosa recorrió su mejilla.

-¿Y ahora que? ¿Vas a llorar? El bebito esta llorando. Eres un imbécil Ferb. Dijo el pelirrojo al ver esa lágrima que cayo de la mejilla del peliverde.

Phineas solo miraba la revista; aparentando que no le había dolido su manera de hablarle a su hermano; en efecto le dolía hablarle así, pero el había tenido la culpa; no lo había apoyado en el momento en cual Candace daba su ultimo suspiro. Esa era la única manera en la cual el pequeño Flynn podía desahogarse y quizás alguna otra forma encontraría pronto…

El autobús ya había llegado y Phineas solo miro a todos a su alrededor. Se despidió de su ornitorrinco Perry y sin siquiera decir: "**Adiós papa, adiós mama**" subió al autobús, Ferb le siguió de golpe, aunque Phineas fuese grosero con el; no iba a permitir que se lastimase mas de lo que ya estaba.

Muchos de los niños que vieron a los hermanos subir el bus se quedaron anonadados; Phineas no los observaba solo ignoraba los comentarios que hacían los niños. De repente sus pensamientos vacios fueron interrumpidos por una dulce voz de una niña exploradora.

-¡Hola Phineas! ¿Qué estas…? La joven Isabella no pudo continuar su oración. Su corazón se lleno de dolor; ese niño que estaba enfrente de ella, no era Phineas; ¡NO! ¡El no podía ser Phineas Flynn!

-Garcia-Shapiro. -Dijo el pelirrojo mientras observaba a la niña de vestido rosado-¡Piérdete niña estúpida!

-Phineas… El corazón de la dulce niña se rompió, ese niño no era SU Phineas. No ¿Quién era ese ser que estaba frente a ella? ¿Quién? Su mente y corazón se hizo esa pregunta todo el día de ese comienzo de clase.

-Para ti, no soy Phineas. Soy Doofenshmirtz- Flynn. Espero que te haya quedado claro. Te dije que te pierdas, hazlo ya. El pelirrojo la miro unos segundos y se marcho a la parte oscura de ese autobús.

Baljet y Buford miraron la escena de lejos. Isabella lloraba en silencio, Ferb miraba al cielo perdidamente y Phineas era un completo desconocido… ¿Qué mas tenia que ocurrir ese día para que Phineas cambiara por completo? Pronto en la escuela se descubriría.

Phineas se sentía mal por lo que había hecho. Cuando era inocente y feliz, le gustaba aquella niña llamada Isabella a quien trato con el desprecio más cruel. Pero el ya no iba a cambiar, ya no la quería como antes, ahora lo que había sentido por ella antes era solo una sombra que pronto dejaría de existir.

Los recuerdos atormentaban al pequeño pelirrojo. Cuando por fin llegaron a la escuela; se le acerco la mejor amiga de su hermana; Stacy, ella no se encontraba presente cuando ocurrió el "accidente" de Candace. Le dio el pésame y Phineas solo le sonrió con una risa falsa en los labios. Una sonrisa fría fue lo que le pudo ofrecer a la que fue la mejor amiga de su hermana.

Los ojos de Phineas miraban con indiferencia la escuela. Lugar donde muchos mostraban su verdadero ser; de repente su hermano se le acerco y le coloco la mano en el hombro; la respuesta del pelirrojo no fue muy pacifica que digamos.

-¿Qué quieres Fletcher? Exclamo mientras le aventaba la mano de manera violenta a su joven hermano.

-Phineas yo…

-¡Déjame solo! ¡Vete con tus amigachos de quinta! Sin pensarlo dos veces, el pelirrojo le dio un puñetazo al peliverde, quien cayo al piso mientras la sangre corría por su nariz.

-Phineas…-susurro Ferb mientras lagrimas corrían por su rostro-¡Maldita sea la hora y el día que empezaron todas las desgracias!

Phineas caminaba pensativo ya era hora de entrar a clases. Ese día haría un cambio radical en la vida de Phineas Doofenshmirtz- Flynn para siempre.

Un viento frio soplo sobre el pelirrojo el cual hizo mecer su mechón de un lado para el otro; sonrió mientras este lo golpeaba; quizás no todo es tan oscuro como aparenta ser.

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, me han puesto reviews y me han colocado como historia o autora favorita, en realidad me inspiran para continuar con esta historia. Gracias a ustedes esta historia es la tercera de mayor éxito que tengo en el fanfiction: Gracias! Espero que sus dudas hayan sido resueltas y si no, las contestare en el próximo capitulo.


	5. Amargos Recuerdos

Hola a todos esta es la continuación de "Quiero que vuelvas Candace" Espero que la disfruten y ya saben los personajes no pertenecen. Ya esta llegando el final de esta historia, así que los acontecimientos serán más rápidos, pero aun faltas unos cuantos capítulos. Ya no tenía intenciones de seguir con esta historia, por un review que me dejaron, pues decía una grosería. Pero no le voy a dar el gusto a esa persona. Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y comentan. Gracias a ustedes esta historia es la tercera con más éxito en mi cuenta. Se ha estado peleando ese lugar con mi otro fic "Harry Potter y Luna Lovegood" y esta casi de destronar a mi historia con más éxito "La traición de Hyuuga y Haruno"

**Quiero Que Vuelvas Candace: Capitulo 5: Amargos Recuerdos. **

Las clases ya habían comenzado en la escuela. Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet y Buford se encontraban sentados en sus lugares; ocupaban los primeros lugares de cada fila. Phineas entro tarde. Al pelirrojo no le importaba para nada ser el primer regañado del año. Solo suspiro molesto cuando el profesor de ese año le informo su asiento. Para su suerte el asiento estaba de último, en la parte más oscura del salón. Phineas ignoro a su hermano y a sus ex amigos pasando de largo.

-¿Eres nuevo? Pregunto un niño que vestía ropa con el mismo color de Phineas. El niño tenia el cabello de color Azul, y sus ojos eran de un extraño color amarillo.

-No me hagas reír, Edward; que bien sabes que soy yo. Dijo el mientras se sentaba al lado del chico que solo lo podía observar con una mirada llena de asombro.

-¿Phineas Flynn?

-No que va, solo soy su hermano gemelo. Dijo de una manera tan sarcástica que el niño decidió ya no seguir hablando con el.

El profesor comenzó a dar su clase. A Phineas le comenzó a ganar el aburrimiento, algo muy extraño puesto que las matemáticas era su materia favorita. El niño se coloco en reposo sobre la dura madera del escritorio. Más algo llamo drásticamente su atención. A su clase entro corriendo una niña de su edad; su cabello era de color morado y sus ojos eran de un color azul marino; algo que realmente impacto al niño fue su increíble parecido con Candace, era como verla a ella con la diferencia del cabello.

-Perdone mi tardanza profesor. Lamento haber entrado tarde. Dijo la niña mientras el maestro le sonreía; al menos había alguien que si sabia disculparse por su tardanza.

-Bien. ¿Tu nombre es? Pregunto el maestro mientras los alumnos admiraban a la nueva estudiante.

-Cándida Finn.

La niña se sentó muy cerca de Phineas. Le sonrió con amabilidad y le presto atención a la clase de matemáticas. Phineas se quedo observándola cosa que lo agrado mucho a Isabella. La niña de cabello negro sentía celos por esa chica. Phineas la observaba y su corazón se encogía en su pecho más y más. Tenía todo lo que su hermana poseía: El mismo tono de vestiduras, la misma manera de pararse, la misma manera de sentarse. La misma manera de sonreír…Muchas coincidencias para decir que se encontraba soñando. Cerro los ojos débilmente y los recuerdos de ese día en el cual su querida hermana lo abandono.

_Era un hermoso día soleado en Danville. Phineas Y Ferb se encontraban muy tranquilos esa mañana. Aun quedaba una semana para hacer grandes inventos. Candace se encontraba desayunando su cereal favorito y Perry no estaba por ningún lado. La pelirroja estaba muy feliz puesto que ese día seria su primera cita con Jeremy como novios oficiales. _

_-Phineas, hoy es un día muy importante para mí, así que no quiero ninguna de sus locuras estropeando todo ¿De acuerdo? Dijo ella mientras terminaba de desayunar y lava el plato recién usado. _

_-Esta bien Candace, creo que hoy no haremos nada. ¿Y Perry? Dijo Phineas mientras Ferb subía sus hombros en señal de no saber donde estaba su ornitorrinco. _

_La joven salió de su casa muy feliz. Pero Phineas tenía un mal presentimiento. Ferb se había quedado dormido así que el pelirrojo salió solo a buscar a su amigo Baljeet. Hoy había exámenes en la universidad y lo más posible era que su amigo se encontraba por ahí. Lo único que se podía decir era que Phineas cambiaria para siempre. _

_Cuando por fin llego a la universidad, vio como su hermana lloraba amargamente, el estúpido de su novio, se estaba besando con una rubia; que acaba de ingresar a la universidad. La joven Flynn derramaba muchas lagrimas mientras era burla de los presentes, sin quererlo mas ella salió corriendo de ese lugar; su "novio" corrió tras ella; mas ella no vio que un carro venia a toda velocidad sin respetar el limite. Claro como el iluso del alcalde no había puesto señales con las frases "Disminuya su velocidad" "Zona estudiantil" el conductor venia como alma que lleva el diablo. El cuerpo de la pelirroja fue impactado con fuerza tanta que salió volando y su cuerpo se estrello violentamente contra el suelo. El rubio se quedo frio y el pelirrojo comenzó a llorar. _

_-¿Candace? ¡CANDACE! Exclamo Phineas completamente asustado y salió corriendo al lugar donde estaba tirada su hermana que estaba bañada en sangre. El tipo del vehículo; estaba anonadado, llegaría tarde al trabajo; pero por su irresponsabilidad le iba a costar la vida a una niña. _

_-Phineas… ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Dijo ella mientras se comenzaba a ahogar con su propia sangre al hablar._

_El niño no le podía contestar, lloraba en silencio; su hermana se estaba muriendo y el no podía hacer nada por ayudarla. Una ambulancia llego con rapidez al lugar de los hechos, llevándose a Candace con prisa al hospital. Las prendas del pequeño inventor estaban bañadas en sangre y lagrimas, al llegar al hospital espero a la llegada de sus padres y su hermano. De pronto y sin que el lo notase llego Carl, ayudante del mayor monograma y le observo; le pregunto a la enfermera lo sucedido y ella le explico. Carl lo observo y suspiro; al rato llegaron Linda Lawrence y Ferb. Las noticias que les dieron no eran buenas pero tampoco malas; Candace estaba conectada a un respirador artificial; se repondría pronto si no se le tocaba el respirador. Todos sus familiares estaba con ella y Phineas era el mas preocupado; aun no había desaparecido esa fuerte presión sobre su pecho. Tenia miedo aun le dolía… y algo le estaba diciendo que su dolor no iba a desaparecer si no a empeorar…_

_Para su desgracia su pronóstico no fallo. Jeremy entro patinando a la clínica. Quien sabe quien lo dejo entrar así; pero el cometió un error. Uno que le costo la vida la Candace Flynn. La patineta se le cayó de las manos y rompió el respirador artificial que sostenía la vida de Candace. La chica abrió los ojos y sonrió mientras el aire comenzaba a hacerle falta. _

_-Familia….les…amo…no…me…olviden…De pronto Candace dijo de respirar. Murió con una sonrisa en los labios. Su madre gritaba por ayuda mientras Phineas sentía mucho dolor en su corazón. _

_Phineas miraba con odio a Jeremy; él había matado a su hermana. Su corazón dejo de emanar alegría; el pequeño ya no quería saber nada de la vida. Sus sueños de ser un gran inventor; se desvanecieron en el viento como la vida de su hermana. Desde ese día en adelante juro que en su corazón no habría lugar más que para el odio_

Phineas se despertó de golpe. Se había quedado dormido en clase; una lágrima se resbalo por su mejilla; los amargos recuerdos siempre vienen en los peores momentos de la vida.

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Bueno gracias a todos los que leen la historia. Solo puedo decirles que habrá un poco de romance y gracias a todos mis fans!


	6. ¿Un Psicologo?

Hola a todos esta es la continuación de "Quiero Que Vuelvas Candace" espero que les guste, ya saben que los personajes no me pertenecen. Esta historia es la que ahora posee mayor éxito en mi cuenta. Estamos casi a ver el final de la misma.

**Quiero Que Vuelvas Candace: Capitulo 6: Sin Resignación. **

Las clases antes del receso habían concluido hacia poco, Phineas se hallaba en reposo sobre el escritorio, Ferb lo miraba en silencio mientras Isabella le hacia compañía al peliverde. La pelinegra se acerco al pelirrojo para tratar de darle el almuerzo que le había mando su madre; la señora Garcia-Shapiro, pero lo único que obtuvo fue el posterior rechazo que le proporcionó el niño. Sin decirles ni una palabra abandono el salón de clases y se dirigió al patio.

Cuando finalmente se hallo en el patio; lo que quedaba del resto de la mañana y posterior tarde estudiantil se vio lleno de amargura para Phineas; pues se encontró con Jeremy Johnson. El rubio tenía llenos de lágrimas los ojos. Lagrimas ¿De que? ¿De arrepentimiento y dolor? O ¿De burla y diversión?

El pelirrojo lo ignoro en seco y paso de largo; mas no pudo continuar con su camino pues Johnson lo llamo mientras todos se acomodaban alrededor de ellos en forma de círculo; Phineas aun estaba muy dolido por la muerte de su hermana y consideraba cínico al muchacho. ¿Cómo se le ocurría irlo a buscar cuando se halla sumergido en el más tétrico y abundante dolor?

-Phineas. Lo llamo el rubio mientras el pelirrojo volteaba a verlo con los ojos llenos de dolor y desprecio, Jeremy se sorprendió al ver el nuevo vestuario del niño, pero ya no podía llevar mas tiempo el dolor que lo hacia llorar y gritar en la noche.

-¿Qué quieres maldito, infeliz? Respondió de manera fría y poco educada el pequeño ex inventor mientras su hermano Ferb veía todo desde el salón de clases que compartían en sus estudios.

Ferb coloco su mano derecha sobre su corazón, el cual se estaba rompiendo. Isabella solo lograba sollozar y ahogar sus llantos con sus frágiles y delicadas manos. Buford quería salir corriendo y Baljeet se había escondido detrás de la puerta del salón de maestros. Ferb conocía muy bien a Phineas y le dolía ver como se comportaba el pequeño en respuesta al dolor y la muerte de su hermana. A él también le dolía mucho la muerte de Candace; la muerte de la pelirroja dejo mucho dolor y desunión en la familia. Cándida observaba la escena casi sin respirar.

-Solo quiero hablar sobre lo ocurrido. Dijo el rubio mientras todos lo veían asombrado pues cayo de rodillas al suelo mientras las lagrimas caían de sus ojos y se mezclaban con el concreto frio que adornaba el suelo de la escuela.

-Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo ni una sola palabra. ¿Crees que soy un idiota que se va a creer tu mentira de estar aquí llorando e hincado pidiendo que te escuche? No fíjate; yo no me la creo y si quieres hablar conmigo sobre lo ocurrido tendrás que hacerlo cuando lleguemos al infierno. Pues no pienso dirigirte la palabra mientras este con vida. ¿Por qué no mejor te largas a Inglaterra y te quedas allá para siempre? ¿Quieres seguir haciéndole daño a mi familia? Yo no te lo voy a permitir.

-Phineas, por favor, escúchame. Yo quería de verdad a tu hermana…

-No. ¡ACASO NO SABES QUE ME DESTRUISTRE LA VIDA EN EL INSTANTE JUSTO, EN EL QUE MATASTE A MI HERMANA! ¡NO ME VENGAS CON EL CUENTO DE QUE FUE UN ACCIDENTE, POR QUE NO ES VERDAD; TU LA MATASTE Y NO TENGO POR QUE OIRTE! ¡OJALA Y QUE MUERA SUZY PARA QUE SIENTAS ESTE DOLOR QUE SIENTO EN MI PECHO! ¡TE ODIO! ¡NO ME VENGAS A MENTIRME TAMPOCO CON QUE LA AMABAS, MENTIROSO! Grito Phineas mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos azules y salió corriendo del lugar, para finalmente encerrarse en el baño de hombres para llorar solo su dolor.

De pronto la puerta del baño se abrió y al mismo entro una niña que se parecía mucho a Candace; busco a Phineas hasta que lo encontró y se ocupo de sacarlo del baño. Phineas le observo en silencio mientras las lágrimas mojaban su ropa negra. No se opuso a la ayuda de la niña, por su increíble parecimiento con su hermana. Ya no lo soportaba mas…se iba a suicidar, pero la niña lo abrazo y le planto un beso en la frente.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? Pregunto el pelirrojo mientras limpiaba sus ojos y se ponía un poco sonrojado por tal contacto.

Ella no respondió solamente le sonrió; luego se encamino directamente hacia la puerta y salió del baño, dejando solo a Phineas, el niño suspiro y se dirigió a su clase.

**OoOoOo**

La jornada de clases había terminado y Phineas aprovecho varios momentos en que nadie le observo para hacerse cortes en las muñecas y parte de sus brazos, la sangre caía y se confundía con el color de sus prendas. Ferb ya no lo tolero mas se levanto de su asiento y le quito la tijera a su hermano, la cual estaba usando para hacerse mas daño del que ya tenia su frágil y ahora oscuro corazón.

-¡Oye maldito! Devuélveme mi tijera, ahora. Dijo mientras trataba de quitárselas y tratando de hacer que ninguno de los presentes se percatara de las heridas que tenía en sus brazos.

-¡No! Exclamo Ferb mientras Phineas al escuchar su respuesta se abalanzaba encima de él y lo atacaba golpes tratando de quitarle las tijeras para seguir lastimándose.

El conductor del bus se detuvo en seco, cuando escucho el retumbe que dieron los hermanos Flynn y Fletcher cuando cayeron al piso y cerca de las cabezas de ambos, las filosas tijeras llenas de la sangre tanto seca como fresca que emanaban los brazos del mas joven de los dos hermanos. Phineas le encestaba golpes en la cara a Ferb, mientras el peliverde trataba de evitar el daño que le provocaba su hermano y de paso detenerlo.

El conductor se acerco a la pareja de hermanos y le pidió ayuda a Buford, el bravucón mas grande de la escuela, para que le ayudara a separar a los hermanos; el conductor alejo a Ferb del pelirrojo y Buford se llevo la peor parte, ya que Phineas se trataba de zafarse de su agarre y lanzaba patadas a diestra y siniestra tratando de lastimar a su hermano.

-¡SUELTAME YA, BUFORD! Grito lo más fuerte que pudo tratando de soltarse, para seguir haciéndose daño en las muñecas y brazos, los cuales ya se podían apreciar que se hallaban seriamente lastimados.

Isabella se aprovechó de las circunstancias y logro colocarle un sedante al pelirrojo dejándolo tranquilo…por aquel momento. Ferb se miro en un espejo que había dentro del bus y se sorprendió al ver todos los moretones que tenía en el rostro. Definitivamente, Phineas necesitaba ayuda especial.

**OoOoOo**

Doofenshmirtz, Lawrence y Linda se vieron las caras con suma preocupación cuando Ferb entro a la sala de su casa con el rostro lleno de moretones y por su parte cuando Phineas entro con los brazos y muñecas llenas de sangre. Phineas ya se iba directamente hacia su habitación cuando fue interrumpido por su padre y su padrastro.

-Phineas ven aquí. Dijo Lawrence mientras en la sala a Phineas lo esperaban su madre, su padre, la ex esposa de su padre; Charleen, su tío Roger, su tía Tiana y su media hermana Vanessa.

El pelirrojo bajo a regañadientes, pues no quería hablar con nadie, vio a su ornitorrinco en una esquina y lo cargo en sus brazos; dirigiéndose al lugar donde lo llamaban, su padre se altero grandemente cuando vio a Perry y a su vez Perry se altero pero no lo demostró.

-¡El agente secreto, Perry el ornitorrinco! Exclamo Heinz mientras Vanessa se colocaba una mano en la cabeza señal de que su padre, nunca dejaba de ser el mismo ni si quiera en una situación como esta.

-Papa, es un ornitorrinco.- No hacen gran cosa y mucho menos es un agente secreto. Exclamo Phineas mientras baja a Perry colocándolo en el suelo y mandándolo directo a la cocina para que devorara su almuerzo- ¿Qué quieren decirme? ¿Es tan importante como para tener a toda la familia reunida?

Linda suspiro mientras tomaba el aire suficiente para decirle a Phineas lo que prontamente le afectaría tanto a él como a ella. Tomo la mano de su ex pareja y la de su pareja actual y con la voz débilmente quebrada le dijo:

-Phineas hemos decidido llevarte con un Psicólogo.

Phineas se quedo frio por la respuesta, Ferb oía todo desde su alcoba y empuño las manos con dureza, amaba mucho a su hermano y lo extrañaría, pero eso era lo mejor para todos. Phineas no se tomo muy bien el que consideraran llevarlo con psicólogo.

-No quiero ir a ningún psicólogo, eso es para la gente que esta loca. Yo no estoy loco y ni creas tu ni todos los presentes que voy a ir con el loquero solo por que a ustedes no les pesa y lamentan la muerte de mi hermana mayor. Lo lamento madre, si quieres que vaya tendrás que llevarme jalado del cabello pues no pienso ir. Dijo mientras se dirigía a su alcoba, pero no llevó a cabo su cometido, pues lo cargaron y se lo llevaron para que se realizara a cabo la cita con el psicólogo.

**Notas de la autora:** Se que no debo tener perdón de ninguno de ustedes por tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero me ocurrieron desgracias tras desgracias: Se arruino la pantalla de mi computadora y después me la arreglaron y ya estaba lista para comenzar a actualizar y me quitaron el internet. De veras lo siento por tardarme tanto. Gracias a todos los que la están leyendo y déjenme un comentario, aunque en realidad no lo merezco. Les quiero dar las gracias ya que esta historia cuenta con ¡55 grandes reviews! Es la de mayor éxito en mi cuenta, me gustaría que llegara a los 100, pero no creo que pase de esa cantidad. Le quiero dar las gracias nuevamente a todos y en especial a **JimmyxCindy**, ya que gracias a ella fue que llegamos a los 55 reviews. Hasta la próxima. Atte. Sharlotte Soubirous.


	7. Oscuridad

Quiero Que Vuelvas Candace: capitulo 7: Oscuridad

Phineas mientras levantado en brazos por su padrastro, hacia todo lo posible por soltarse de su agarre, pataleaba con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de hacer caer a Lawrence al suelo, con esfuerzos él lo subió al carro de su esposa; mientras Linda y Heinz se subían al auto, linda casi lloraba de la desesperación y Heinz se despedía de Vanessa y de Ferb.

-¡Suéltame ya, estúpido hijo de….! Exclamo Phineas forcejeando en la parte de atrás del auto con Lawrence que casi rompió los lentes del mismo, ver a Phineas en ese estado era sumamente deprimente.

-¡Phineas! Exclamo con el corazón roto Linda, su hijo le estaba faltando el respeto al hombre que había sido su padre por seis años, esto se estaba saliendo de su control.

Heinz por su parte solo meditaba en su único hijo varón y la hija que perdió y que por azares del destino no logro saber que él era su padre. Suspiraba ya que su orgullo y admiración está perdiendo el control sobre si, ya que él lo había defendido de su madre y de Roger.

Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por el grito de horror que Linda emano al ver lo que había pasado con Phineas y su ahora esposo… Phineas en medio de su forcejeo se había golpeado la cabeza con la ventana del lado derecho del carro y se había lastimado y la sangre corría libremente por su rostro, Lawrence trato de ayudarlo mientras Phineas no prestaba atención a alrededor y mientras los vidrios caían al suelo y se perdían en el camino que lo conducía al sanatorio del "loquero" el meditaba:

-Todos hacen escándalo por esta cortadita tan simple que a mí no me duele en absoluto, mientras que Candace sufrió moretones, huesos rotos y encima el maldito de Jeremy la dejo sin oxigeno. Sus pensamientos se extinguieron con su dolor pues por el exceso de sangre derramada él se desmayo y ya no supo más.

Su Corazón latía, pero solo para sangrar mas y mas.

-Te estás perdiendo en la oscuridad…

_Notas de la autora_: Dios mío esto no es lo que quería… pero ya no me queda tiempo para actualizar y quiero darles las gracias a todos porque mi fic llego a 123 reviews. Gracias a todos y sobre todo a: Melody Carver, sarai, Sophie, Ana Lopez, Anthony Crazy Candy Dj17 y a todos los que han leído, prometo que el próximo capítulo si será mucho más largo.


End file.
